Rukawa's Daily Routine
by ruji
Summary: Ever wondered what Rukawa does every morning? [SenRuSen. Shounenai. Oneshot.]


**Rukawa's Daily Routine**

Hearing the incessant beep of the alarm clock, Rukawa sleepily reached his hand to swipe at the offending object, successfully defeating it and leaving it lying dead on the floor. Sitting up in bed, his fingers scratched at the tangled hair at the back of his head as a soft yawn passed his lips. With his eyes closed, he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to wash up. Hastily brushing his teeth and splashing his face with water, he then blindly returned to the room to change into his tracksuit. That had been his daily routine for the past few years – wake up, change, practice, shower, and go to school.

Grabbing the duffle bag on the floor, he slung it over his shoulder and left the room and headed for the kitchen. Half opening an eye just to make sure that the bottle he took out from the fridge was milk and not some sort of condiment (it had happened to him a few times); he then made it to the door with his eyes closed. He did it every day after all, there was absolutely no hitch in his movements.

Closing the door behind him, he turned to the left and reached for his bike… only to find it missing. Letting out an irritated grunt, he unwillingly opened his eyes to look for the damned bike. But it wasn't there. He was sure he left it there… he always parked it on the left side of the house… Wait a minute. He didn't remember his neighbor ever getting a dog. But there was one barking at him now as it tried to jump over the wall. Wall? His house didn't have a wall around the front yard. And he didn't have a koi pond in his front yard either.

Eyes snapping wide open now, he turned around and looked at the house he was standing in front of. That wasn't his house! Barging in through the door, he belatedly noticed a lanky figure sprawled across the sofa in the living room. The usual spiky hair was in a sleep tousled mess, but he could easily recognize that person nonetheless. Quickly thinking back on what happened yesterday, Rukawa then remembered that he had a long and tiring match with Sendoh, and it ended late so he decided to stay over, after Sendoh's insistent persuasion. And it was a Friday, which meant that it was a weekend today and he could have slept in.

"..Sendoh Akira…!"

Rukawa growled under his breath, his eyes narrowing as he approached the sleeping man. Dropping the duffle bag, which by now he noticed had the word Ryonan stitched on the side of it, he grabbed Sendoh by his tee shirt and forcefully shook him awake.

"'Aho! Get up!"

"..hmm?"

The Ryonan player mumbled sleepily, his features contorting into a wince as some whirlwind shook him giddy. Cracking open an eye, he then smiled as he recognized the face of his boyfriend.

"Aa… Kaede. You're up already?"

Throwing Sendoh back on the sofa, Rukawa straightened his body and crossed his arms over his chest. Sendoh winced again as his head made direct contact with the arm rest. Sitting up slightly, his hand moved to rub at the bump on his head as he looked up at a seemingly furious Rukawa.

"Of course. Because someone set the alarm clock. On a SATURDAY."

"Geez… treating me so roughly in the morning when I let you have the bed… ungrateful brat."

"Well, thanks for waking me up so early then. It's a Saturday, for gods' sake."

Rukawa muttered, slightly appeased already now that Sendoh had gotten his punishment. He had also remembered that Sendoh hadn't tried to take advantage of him while he was tired and sleepy last night, which he always assumed he would. And that broomhead did indeed let him have the bed to himself.

"Ah! I have practice! I'm late I'm late I'm late… Coach is going to scream at me again."

"Not like it matters anyway, you've never been early."

"Hey… I'm the Captain now, you know. Gotta set a good example…"

Sendoh said with a smile and a wink, getting up and heading for the bathroom.

"I'll be going…" Rukawa started, only to stare helplessly at the other when Sendoh had turned around and looked at him with a soft gaze.

"So quickly? I thought we could play some more after practice…"

"… to make you breakfast. Forget it if you're not interested."

The younger lad quickly muttered awkwardly, a faint hue tinting his cheeks. A wide smile stretched across Sendoh's face as he dashed forward to wrap his arms tightly around the shorter youth.

"Come watch me at practice, okay? We'll play after that."

Pressing a kiss to Rukawa's lips, Sendoh grinned and darted away before Rukawa could retaliate.

"Your breath stinks, Sendoh Akira!"

Rukawa shouted at the retreating back of his mischievous boyfriend. Sighing softly, he then walked into the kitchen to make breakfast for the both of them,

-end-


End file.
